1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to muzzle-loading firearms and, more specifically, to a loader/unloader device for inserting and extracting musket balls or bullets into and from a muzzle-loading firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A muzzle-loading firearm, as indicated by its name, is a type of firearm which is loaded through its barrel. An adequate amount of powder is first poured down the barrel into the firearm's breech. A bullet or musket ball is then inserted into the barrel and tamped down tightly on the powder. Occasionally the bullet or musket ball may become lodged in the breech of the gun. This can occur because of an inadequate powder charge, or damp powder, or for a variety of firearm malfunctions. At times, the user may simply desire to unload the firearm without firing. In any of the above scenarios the musket ball or bullet must be retrieved from the barrel.
Several devices have been proposed to facilitate the loading and unloading of muzzle-loading firearms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,983 (Fry), U.S Pat. No. 4,875,303 (DeWeert et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,357 (Jones et al.), U.S Pat. No. 5,097,615 (Kearns), and European Patent 282,438 show plunger type devices for loading but disclose no means for unloading firearms of the muzzle-loading type.
U.S. Pat. No. 17,233 (Read) shows a ramrod having a chamber for holding a specifically designed musket ball. The patentee does not contemplate removing the musket ball without firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,086 (Hasselmann) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,614 (Harchar) disclose devices attached to ramrods for extracting musket balls from firearm barrels. In both patents a threaded member, attached to the ramrod, is screwed into the musket ball thereby marring the musket ball before the musket ball is withdrawn from the barrel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a firearm muzzle loader/unloader device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.